


花木BDSM小品

by Someone1433



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone1433/pseuds/Someone1433
Summary: 花木BDSM設定的幾個小短篇
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei, 花木
Kudos: 1





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 花木BDSM設定的幾個小短篇  
> 斷斷續續寫的，比較像片段合集，或許有一天會再陸續增加，或許不會  
> （如果有人投餵我的話，寫的機率會增加喔ＸＤ  
> 這篇其實不少私設，但因為是寫給自己爽的，所以沒有打算做過多的解釋，反正大家隨意看看就好。
> 
> 雖然文中沒有解釋得很清楚，不過這篇設定是木吉有M傾向，但花宮其實並沒有，只是利用了木吉的這個傾向捕獲他  
> 套用損友的一句說法，花宮的性向就是木吉，合理。

木吉不記得他當時的表情究竟為何。

但這真不能怪他，因為事情發生的概率實在是太低了。木吉是在高中看片子時漸漸發現自己對BDSM的嗜好，大學時有參加過一兩次俱樂部的公開聚會，但多數時間只是自己尷尬地站在角落看戲，偶爾來和他搭話的，也都只是被他身高矇騙而迷路的sub，在木吉抱歉的微笑解釋自己的屬性後，便無趣的離開。

現在已年近三十的他，之所以會再次踏入俱樂部，純屬巧合。唯一知道自己秘密的大學摯友，不知道從哪裡弄來了這次特殊聚會的門票，說是客戶送的，但自己沒興趣，於是就送給了木吉。木吉本是沒打算參加的，畢竟早在年輕的時候就已經放棄找到一個和自己契合的伴，後來工作忙碌起來也沒時間去管這些了。這天剛好公司事務較少，幸運的提早下班，回家吃了碗泡麵後閒著也是無聊，就好奇地來看看。

木吉萬萬沒有料到的是，在自己右腳剛踏入閃爍的霓虹燈下，首先映入眼簾的便是那熟悉的暗紫又帶有淺淺墨綠的黑色頭髮。視線不受控制的黏上了那白皙到刺眼的肌膚，才遲鈍的意識到，花宮真正跪在地毯上，為一個穿著西裝的男人口侍。

當下，一股奇怪的感覺在木吉胸口燃生，有那麼一剎那木吉多衝動想把花宮的頭往後扯，讓他轉身面對自己。  
而第二個想法，也是讓木吉褲擋緊繃的禍首——美。花宮好美啊。

然後，不知道是不是因為自己的視線太過灼烈，萬分投入的花宮居然用餘光往木吉所處方向瞟了一眼。緊接著，木吉只來得及倒吸一口氣，花宮便已抽身站起，冷漠的和西裝男說了個詞，放任西裝男的舉止從憤怒轉為錯愕，逕自向木吉走了過來。

「怎麼，看傻了啊。」  
花宮熟悉的嘲諷聲瞬間讓木吉回到現實。  
「啊，花、花宮。好久不見。」

* * *

花宮熟門熟路的拉著木吉穿過人群，來到吧台前直接點了兩杯威士忌。

「沒想到外表正值陽光的木吉先生，也有這樣變態的癖好啊。」花宮笑臉盈盈地將酒杯推向木吉，話裡卻充滿戲謔。

木吉不太高興的皺了皺眉頭。若是平時，木吉大概會不太在乎的笑一笑，然而在這種場合裡，總有股些微的不自在的拘束感黏著他。但很快的，他又收復了自己的心情，無奈的笑著回：「多年沒見，你講話的方式還是一樣不待人。」

大概是沒有料到木吉會回嘴，花宮眼光深邃的打量了下木吉。「第一次來？算在老朋友的份上，我可以幫你介紹人喔。」花宮兩眼瞇起，直盯著木吉嘴唇抿在杯緣上的動作。

「這真的不用麻煩了，我就來看看的而已。」

「哈哈哈。你剛剛看著我的眼神，可不是光看看就能滿足的。」花宮滿意地看到木吉的身子震了一下，突然湊近木吉在他耳邊吹氣道：「還是說，你膽小到連第一步都不敢踏出？」

受到了這麼明顯的挑釁，木吉倒也只是笑笑不說話。為了躲避花宮的目光，木吉的兩眼神遊了一圈，將周遭的場景盡收眼底，然後若有所思地把玩著手裡的酒杯。「你若是能找到一個願意和我玩的，我也不是不願意。」

「所以你之前試過，只是都被拒絕了？」

花宮把木吉的沈默當成默認，仰頭將自己那杯酒喝完。

「那今天算你運氣好，遇到我了。」說完花宮作勢要起身，木吉頓時一時緊張抓住了花宮的手腕。

「啊那個，」木吉臉上帶著輕微的苦惱，有些不好意思的結巴道。「你願意跪在我腳邊說實在我很榮幸，可是——」

「你是不是搞錯了什麼？」花宮的話聽上去很冰冷，不過微揚的嘴角卻透露出了他心底看戲的心態。「你是dom還是sub，你覺得我有蠢到看不出來？」

「欸，可是，剛剛，你和他——」木吉不知所措地望著花宮，用眼角看了看剛剛花宮為之口交的西裝男。

「他啊，」花宮此刻已露出明顯洋洋得意的笑容。「只不過是個捉弄對象罷了。」

木吉跟著花宮來到俱樂部的上層。安靜的長廊和樓下的喧囂形成強烈的對比，整體的裝潢像高級飯店似的，讓人無法和聲色場所形成連結。

「這裡隔音效果做得很好。」花宮有趣的看著木吉小心翼翼的張望，難得說了一句。

木吉似懂非懂的點了點頭，隨著花宮在一不起眼的房門前停了下來。

房門的裝飾樸素，只有在前面掛著8738的字號。木吉看著花宮從口袋裡掏出了一張卡逼了一下，旋即轉開把手。

「蓬蓽生輝。」花宮比了個請的手勢。

木吉稍微躊躇了一下，最後還是決定踏進房間。房間比他想像中的樸素很多，沒有可怕的刑具掛滿牆面，就是儲存櫃多了一些。中央的部分顯得異常空曠，僅有一方正的白色絨毛地毯，地毯上有一個小型的雙人沙發。

花宮關上門後，很自然地越過木吉走到沙發上坐下。只是他做的位子在沙發正中央，讓木吉坐左邊也不是、右邊也不是，只能尷尬地站在原地。

「過來啊。」花宮的語氣再自然不過，彷彿完全沒看見木吉的尷尬。

木吉愣愣的走向花宮，在即將踏上絨毯時卻被花宮制止了。  
「鞋子脫了放旁邊。」花宮此刻卻是穿著鞋子踩在地上的。  
「啊，好。」木吉緊張的點點頭，雖然心有疑惑但也沒說什麼。

場景又進入了尷尬的僵滯。木吉已站在花宮身前，卻未見花宮要移位的意思。足足十秒鐘後，木吉都有臨陣脫逃的念頭了，花宮才依稀嘆了口氣，用眼神瞄了眼前方地板。

木吉這才粗神經的回過神來，意識到花宮是在等待他跪下。內心還是難免猶豫了半秒，慢半拍的屈膝著地。

跪下後，木吉開始慌張了。他明顯的感受到自己的心跳已稱不上平穩，更讓他困擾的是，他不知道視線該往哪裡擺。就在他猶豫該不該抬頭去看花宮時，對方似乎很有默契的選擇開口。

「前進一點。」花宮翹著二郎腿，木吉要是再往前，會無比接近花宮的鞋尖。  
「好了。脫衣服吧。」

「嗯？」木吉一臉錯愕。

花宮挑了挑眉，沒說話。

「那個、通常、不是都——」木吉結結巴巴地知唔著，手指下意識的曲起刮膜著掌心。

「你說。」花宮極有待客之道的耐心笑道。

「我們不需要先討論彼此可以接受的項目、安全詞、等等的嗎？」

「我可以答應今晚完全不碰你，這樣就沒問題了吧？」花宮開始有些不耐煩。「剩下的，我們以後再討論。」

木吉點了點頭。這答案尚可接受。

「那我們的木吉小少爺還等什麼呢？」木吉臉頰瞬間泛紅，不忍直視花宮拙劣的嘲諷。「脫吧。從衣服開始。」

木吉低著頭，手指稍嫌笨拙的開始解鈕釦。全程他能清楚感受到花宮毫不忌諱的直視，對方的視線在他皮膚上燒著，惹得木吉直冒冷汗。龜速而僵硬的脫掉白色襯衫後，彷彿為了挑戰時間的極限，木吉慢吞吞地將襯衫摺好平放。他有些遲疑地將手移到褲頭拉鍊處，卻遲遲未有動作。

花宮等了幾秒，細細品嚐著木吉的反應，才悠哉的開口。  
「拉鍊拉下。」

木吉照做，露出了裡頭深藍色的格子內褲。下意識地咬了咬嘴唇，依然不敢目視下達指令的人。

「很乖。」花宮收回了翹著的二郎腿，手肘定在膝蓋處，用掌心撐著下頷。「現在，把內褲向外拉，用右手把小木吉掏出來。」

花宮的用詞讓木吉不自在地抖了一下，差一點就要抬眼怒視花宮。不過，羞恥心還是戰勝了內心的慍怒，按照命令將性器擺放於對方視野中，他更是沒臉和對方視線交接。

然而，花宮並沒有打算給他選擇的機會。「頭抬起來。」

木吉帶有些不安的和花宮對看。花宮的臉上充滿著笑意，木吉卻並不覺得他是溫暖的。果不其然，花宮一開口又是惡趣味的調戲。

「哎呀，小木吉怎麼這麼興奮了呢。」

木吉可悲的發現自己臉還能更紅。他想張口說話，卻又不知道該說什麼。

「不然，用你的手指把頭部的分泌物刮乾淨。」木吉的動作很慢，花宮卻很好奇對方到什麼地步才會出言拒絕。「嗯、對。然後嚐嚐自己的味道吧。」

木吉看了看花宮，發現對方的神情無比堅決。盯著自己的手指好一會，才默默地伸出舌頭舔了一下。

花宮滿意地看著木吉羞澀的動作。「好了，現在把衣服穿回去吧。」

「啊？」這突如其來的指令讓木吉無所適從。

「褲子那邊別動，衣服穿回去就好。」花宮笑著說。

木吉半遲疑地照做，在扣上鈕釦之前還半信半疑地抬眼瞄了花宮，可對方始終沒有出聲，只是安安靜靜地欣賞木吉穿衣服。

木吉扣上了頸前最後一顆扣子，抬頭望向花宮，疑惑地等著對方的下一步。花宮卻起身去給自己泡了一壺茶，留下木吉一人愣愣地跪坐在原地，剛剛還半挺的性器此正軟趴趴的陷在白色絨毯中。

熱水終於燒開了，花宮端著熱騰騰的茶坐回原位。  
「重新開始吧。」  
「什麼？」  
「你聽到了。」  
說完這句後，花宮便不再開口，靜靜的等待木吉的動作。

木吉有些呆楞的又將扣子一顆顆解開，然後將襯衫脫下折好放在腳邊。全程木吉都是低著頭，直到任務完成後，才帶著疑惑抬頭望向花宮。  
花宮正好舉起茶杯靠近下唇，不急不緩的品了一口茶。他沒有急著回應木吉的目光，反而悠哉地用熱茶潤了潤喉嚨，甚至還閉上眼睛讓水蒸氣拂過眼瞼。

待熱氣皆昇華完全後，花宮才慵懶地抬起眼皮。  
「再來一次。」道出這項命令時，花宮甚至還沒完全睜眼。

「啊！？」木吉再也忍不住，發出了錯愕的聲響。

花宮卻沒有要多解釋的意思。倒是木吉被花宮的沈默惹得有些慍怒。

「花宮，你這是在玩我嗎？」

花宮淡淡的回視著木吉的指責。「你覺得你剛才那僵硬的動作合格嗎？」

「這個⋯⋯」木吉瞬間氣勢又沒了。

「穿好重脫。這次認真一點。」

木吉再次披上了襯衫，並且將扣子一顆顆扣好。見花宮沒有多說話，木吉深吸了一口氣，第三次開始解衣的動作，動作卻是越來越僵硬。明明是很簡單的任務，木吉卻覺得再一丁點的刺激自己就會開始哽咽。理智上他知道自己應該動作曖昧一些，至少不是像現在比機器人還要僵硬，可對於這項從來沒做過的事，心裡那道坎始終跨不過去，也不知道該怎麼做才能讓花宮滿意。

思緒越想越負面，他開始後悔跟著花宮進到這間房間。花宮看著木吉垂著頭好一陣子沒有動作，心裡默默嘆了口氣，開口問：「想要我幫你嗎？」  
木吉如獲救贖班趕緊點點頭，清澈的眼眸直望著花宮。

然而花宮的「幫忙」卻只是更直接、更羞辱的言語指示。

「首先，你應該抬頭挺胸，肩膀後放。」花宮的語調很單一，處處滲透著一名老師被迫接受一個不受教的學生的無奈。「然後雙眼專注的看著我。對，這樣好多了。」  
「你可以害羞，可以緊張，但不可以過於扭捏。我就是要看你脫衣服的樣子，躲躲藏藏的幹什麼。」  
「好了，你可以往下解一顆扣子。」

木吉很快地照做。

「停。」花宮的聲音又冷了一度。「你剛剛在解扣子的時候，在想什麼？」

木吉的思路巡迴又頓住了。剛剛的動作只是一下子的事情，他根本也無暇去思考什麼。「沒想什麼。」

「這就是你不對了。你脫衣服是為了讓我欣賞，那就該認真一點做到我滿意。你可以幻想我會怎麼玩你，讓我看你臉紅的樣子；再不濟，你也可以咬著下唇，模擬咬著保險套的場景。」說到這，花宮停頓了一下，掏出錢包從皮夾裡翻出了一個正方形的塑膠包裝。他將保險套遞到木吉嘴前。「諾，我這裡剛好有一個，讓你用一下。」  
木吉張口刁住了面前的保險套，刷的一下臉紅了。

「嗯，免強合格吧。」花宮平淡地審視著。

「最後是眼神。你要讓我感受到你的渴求。專注的看著我，就算你現在還不熟練，也至少該努力去試，有點誠意好嗎，好學生。」

聽到這，木吉下意識地想移開視線，卻在閃了一下後大腦消化完花宮的訊息，趕忙膽怯地看向花宮。

「回應呢？」

由於咬著保險套的關係，木吉只是小幅度的點了點頭，後又輕輕「嗯」了一聲。

「好。唸在你是第一次，讓你慢慢來沒關係。腦中先想好一個場景再開始動作。」

說完，花宮又閉上了金口，從茶壺裡倒出新的一杯茶慢慢品用。

在過於安靜地沈靜裡，木吉慌張地跪在原地，大腦不停的在原地旋轉。他想快速地結束這項任務，卻又不敢敷衍了事直接動手，腦中的混亂致使兩眼也跟著到處晃蕩。  
一旦眼神開始飄移，木吉便沒有勇氣再直接地看向花宮。於是焦點開始像萬花筒般閃爍替換，一會兒看向花宮手裡的瓷器，一會兒又瞄向後方的儲藏櫃。他像是把房間裡花宮的身影鏤空，然後把周遭其他的一切都掃視了一遍，最後卻有些因禍得福的，下瞄到自己外露的性器，趕緊移開視線抬眼卻正好對上了花宮的胯下。

此刻的花宮是沒有勃起的，花宮的雙腿也沒有刻意張大，僅僅是很自然地坐在沙發上。可木吉卻忍不住咽了咽口水，思緒成了脫韁的馬。他開始幻想自己跪在花宮面前口侍的模樣，想著對方惡趣味的用龜頭在他的唇上畫上了一道水漬，在自己張嘴時，又將性器往後移。

隨著臉頰又粉上了一底紅，木吉略顯笨手笨腳地開始解扣。花宮狀似愜意地在喝茶，實質上卻時時刻刻關注著木吉的小動作。

「開始動作眼睛就要看著我。」

沒料到花宮會突然出聲，木吉有些受驚嚇的抖了一下，並且趕緊將視線再往上抬一些。這一抬倒好，木吉恰巧注意到花宮的嘴唇，大腦不受控的浮現出方才花宮跪在大廳裡替別人口交的模樣，於是花宮唇部的一舉一動，都成了挑逗。這些畫面開始與自己的幻想重疊，搞得木吉都覺得腦袋輕飄飄的，在大口吞了口水後才後知後覺的發現自己似乎憋了很長一口氣，造成缺氧的錯覺。

木吉好不容易將襯衫解下，既緊張又有些期待的等待著花宮給予肯定。花宮終於露出今晚第一個溫柔的微笑，將茶杯放下伸手取回保險套。「這不就做到了？」

「嗯。」木吉低聲回應。把保險套放回花宮手裡，木吉忍不住伸舌舔了一圈嘴唇。花宮語氣裡的寵溺，比他預想的還要柔暖。

「那為了獎勵你，今天讓你做選擇。你想用你的襯衫自慰，還是用我的襪子？」花宮依然保持微笑問道。

木吉沈默的思考了一下，卻發現他沒什麼選擇。如果選襯衫，把襯衫弄髒了，自己就得裸著上半身回家。而花宮肯定知道自己是沒有那個臉皮的。

「襪子。」

聽到木吉的答案，花宮的笑容又加深了幾分。他把右腳從鞋裡抽出，抬到了木吉的鼻尖前方。

「你要用的，你來脫。」此時花宮的唇角已不在訴說溫柔，而是擺出了妖媚的氣息。「小心別摸到我的皮膚啊。說好今天不碰你的。」還刻意動了動腳指頭，欣賞著木吉的難堪。

腳就這麼貼近的擺在臉前，木吉知道花宮的意思是讓自己用嘴把襪子脫下。可是木吉幾次張口想嘗試咬著襪子一小角，都礙於鼻子或臉頰即將觸到花宮的皮膚，再加上心裡有道檻還未跨過去，而自動停下。  
實在不知道該怎麼做才好的木吉，決定去請求花宮。  
「可不可以，讓我用手？」

花宮有些好笑地看著木吉。實際上他本來就沒有想繼續為難他，畢竟他知道想圈住木吉必須循序漸進。而且方才對方繞著自己的腳張口又閉口的小動作，也著實滿足了他。

「可以。」花宮好心地答應。  
「但是你得先用鼻子好好聞一下味道。」

本來聽到花宮的允許而鬆弛的背肌又瞬間緊繃了起來。木吉瞳孔縮了縮，小心翼翼將鼻子湊近花宮腳底，閉眼輕輕吸了一小口。  
可花宮沒有就這樣放過他的打算。

「木吉，做狗要虔誠。」言下之意，就是木吉剛剛聞的太過草率，要他重來。

木吉內心有些抗拒的抿了抿嘴，過了幾秒鐘後才屈服的湊近深吸了一口氣。這次他不敢怠惰，從剛剛脫衣服的經驗他已經了解到，花宮有足夠的耐心與手段去迫使他達到滿意程度。

「好聞嗎？」花宮的聲音又恢復了幾秒鐘前的輕鬆歡愉。

木吉不知道該怎麼回答，只好搖搖頭，又點點頭。花宮也沒有逼迫他，只是輕輕笑了笑，然後示意他繼續用手動作。木吉很認真也很小心的用手慢慢將花宮的襪子從腳踝往下捲，直到整隻襪子都脫離了花宮的軀體。

「開始表演吧。」花宮用下巴指向木吉的性器。「快射出時要向我請示，這不用我教吧？其餘和剛才脫衣服時一樣，眼睛看著我，動作不要僵硬難看。」

木吉點點頭，可實際要開始動作時卻發現內心無比煎熬。他先是慢吞吞地將襪子套上了自己已上翹的陰莖，然後開始緩慢的上下套弄。

「眼睛。」花宮好心的出聲提醒一直盯著地板看的木吉。

木吉慢半拍的抬眼，對上花宮深邃的視線後，發現自己彷彿被捕殺的獵物，無法逃離。上下的來回擼動已成為半習慣性動作，大腦試圖去分化從花宮眼眸裡傳來那混屯的思緒，卻突然無功，只弄的自己呼吸愈來愈急促， 乾燥布料的摩擦也因速度增快而摻入了些疼痛。不過這一切都是配角，慾望才是真正的主宰，在全身敏感的開始輕微顫抖時，木吉用僅存理智開口發出了聲。

「花—宮—」幾個音節硬是在喘息間卡了位。

「想射了？」與木吉相反，花宮可說是非常冷靜地盯著對方。

快要沒有力氣多說話的木吉點了點頭給予回應，然後就在他以為今天花宮調戲自己的聲音已經夠冷的時候，他聽見了真正的寒霜。

「停下。手放開。」

花宮並沒有怒吼，可是所用的語氣比怒吼還要令人內心發寒。木吉嚇得不敢再有動作，襪子仍舊覆蓋在性器上，但右手已沒有接觸。  
木吉雙眼不安地看著花宮不敢脫離，自己卻也不清楚自己到底在渴求什麼。於是木吉就變成睜大著雙眼，甚至有一絲含淚感的望向那坐在沙發上的人，眼神裡含有慌張、有慾望、有請求、有迷茫。

花宮給出最後一道命令後就沒再說話。靜默的時間長到高挺的陰莖軟了下來，木吉也逐漸地回神。花宮離開了沙發蹲下身，指示木吉把雙手背到後面，然後輕輕的捏住襪子開口的一角，連著襪子將性器拎起小心地放回內褲裡，最後再替木吉把拉鍊拉上。整個過程中花宮的動作都如蜻蜓點水般，恪守著「不觸碰」的諾言。

替木吉整理完下半身的儀容後，花宮平易近人地說：「今天就到這結束吧。」並且拉了木吉一把讓他坐到了雙人椅上。

頃刻， 花宮卸下了方才情景裡的冷酷，換上了一身妖媚，讓木吉不禁有種換了個人的錯覺。而在木吉還未反應過來這轉變前，花宮湊近了木吉耳根吐氣道：「心理滿足了但肉體上還沒，很難受吧？鐵平，我們去隔壁賓館打一炮吧？」

* * *

（花木兩人快快樂樂地打了一炮，詳情請腦補，耶！）

* * *

隔天早上，木吉一如往常地被自己一秒不差的生理時鐘叫醒，發現花宮雙手纏在自己腰上。木吉小心翼翼的盡量在不吵醒花宮的前提移動身子，卻還是驚醒了睡得一臉饜足的花宮。

「去哪？」花宮的眼皮微微抬起，渾身透露著不滿。

「我今天早上還有個會議，得去。」

「嗯。」花宮有些無奈地放了手，轉過身後又將棉被蓋住頭頂。

木吉也很懂的把握機會的趁機溜下床，不到十分鐘的時間已經洗漱整裝完畢 。木吉回頭看了眼花宮，見對方似乎還在睡，也就打算安安靜靜地踏出房門。

「錢記得留在桌上。」在木吉的手正要觸及門把時，花宮的聲音從棉被底下傳來。

「錢？」木吉茫然地回過頭。酒店的錢昨晚入房時兩人已經分攤掉了。

「對啊，難道你以為我是免費替你服務嗎？」花宮懶洋洋地坐起身。

木吉張了嘴又合，合了又張，一時間無數個表請從臉上浮過。最後終於認命般，木訥的問了句：「多、多少？」

「看在老交情的分上，算你便宜一點，兩萬就好。」花宮擺出態度溫和的微笑。

木吉沈默的看了花宮，整整一秒後才低下頭面無表情地從皮夾裡抽出了兩張紙鈔。但就在食指捏起鈔票時，花宮清爽又帶有一絲戲謔的笑聲響徹了房間。

「好啦沒事，逗你玩的。」 木吉抬起頭來視線與花宮連接時，看到的便是對方手撐著下巴悠悠哉哉的笑容。

花宮噗哧一笑。「去上班吧，不是要趕場會議？」

直到木吉尷尬地轉身將門甩上的後三秒，花宮仍意猶未盡笑著將木吉方才的反應盡收眼底。


	2. 磨合

「木吉，過來。」

剛打開花宮家門，映入木吉眼簾的便是穿著居家服的花宮悠閒的坐在沙發上，戴著眼鏡盯著電腦螢幕的場景。

木吉將剛剛從便利商點買的飲料放在客廳的茶桌上，見花宮輕輕的將雙腿微張指向地毯，溫順地跪在花宮腳邊。

膝蓋甫陷進柔軟的白色地毯，花宮的手自然而然地摸上木吉褐色的髮梢，順勢將電腦闔上。

「飲料都買到了？」花宮笑著問。

「嗯。」

「有把握嗎？」

木吉一想到花宮派給自己的任務，不自禁的皺了皺眉頭。花宮給了他五次的猜測機會，讓他去便利商店買他覺得花宮會喜歡的飲料。雖然和花宮相處也差不多有一個月，可是從來沒看過花宮喝水以外的飲品，根本不知道從哪裡下手。

見木吉沒有回話，花宮也只是微微一笑，示意木吉把第一瓶飲料刁過來。

從木吉口中接過瓶子，花宮看好戲般翻轉著瓶身。「綠茶嗎？可惜猜錯了呢。」

木吉下意識地垂下眼皮。

花宮扭開了瓶蓋，用左手大拇指輕輕撫上木吉的嘴唇。「之前有做過吞嚥訓練嗎？」

「沒有。」木吉搖了搖頭。

「那正好。等下我要你張開嘴巴，然後我會慢慢的把這瓶飲料倒入你的口中。而你要做的，就是盡可能快速地吞嚥。嘴巴不准合起來，我也不希望有任何一滴液體弄髒我的地毯，知道嗎？」

木吉的眼神露出明顯的不安，但仍然乖巧的點了點頭。

花宮滿意地笑了笑，用左手輕輕的將木吉的髮鬢刮向耳後，俯下身貼在木吉耳旁。「知道為什麼我要你做這樣的訓練嗎？」

木吉感覺到自己的心跳快了一拍。「不知道。」

「為了讓你之後能更有效率的承接我的排泄物。」

說完，花宮沒有留給木吉接收這項資訊的時間，強勢的搬開木吉的下顎，用拇指卡在兩排牙齒之間，慢慢的將綠茶倒入木吉口中。

可能是因為第一杯的關係，花宮意外的仁慈。每當綠茶快要從木吉口中滿溢而出時，花宮便會暫停動作，等木吉將口中的液體全數吞入後，再繼續倒入新的液體。然後慢慢的，強勢卡在中央的拇指迫使木吉熟悉張嘴吞嚥的感覺，間隔時間也越來越長。

等到一整瓶綠茶都倒完，花宮才輕輕拍了拍木吉的側臉。「去拿第二瓶吧。」

木吉所挑選的第二瓶，是以前高中常喝的冰咖啡。

「怎麼會選這個？」

「因為你常常熬夜，加上這是我以前高中唸書時常喝的，想說可能你也……」

花宮兀自打斷了木吉。「你在我家有看過咖啡機嗎？」

「沒有。」

「這就對了。」花宮好笑地看著木吉氣餒的神情。「張嘴吧，老規矩。」

第二瓶，花宮就沒有那麼好心了。在液體快滿出來時，花宮一樣會停下來等候，卻不會給木吉足夠的時間全數吞入，總是在木吉剩最後一小口時，再次注入更多的液體。不可避免的，經驗不足的木吉終於承受不住嗆了一下，要不是花宮反應快速遮住了木吉嘴巴捏住了他的鼻子，逼著木吉不得不把液體咽下，很可能已釀成悲劇。

然而，花宮也沒多說什麼，只是看著木吉眼角逼出幾滴淚珠，靜靜的等待木吉從乾嘔中恢復平靜，才又抬起對方的下巴，拇指卡在同樣的位子，繼續方才的動作。

「抱歉。」終於喝完了第二瓶，木吉說道。

「沒事，」花宮安撫似的揉了揉木吉的頭髮，「去拿下一瓶吧。」

而當花宮看到木吉第三個選擇時，像是看到髒東西般，不自然的皺了下眉頭。

「你腦子怎麼想的，怎麼會選這甜死人的東西。」

「欸可是，你不是喜歡巧克力嗎，」木吉的聲音參雜了一些慌張，「那巧克力牛奶——」

「笨蛋。」花宮重重的拍了下木吉的頭頂，「記好了，我喜歡的是100%的純黑巧克力，不是那種由化學物質提煉出來拿來騙小孩的糖塊，巧克力牛奶就更不用提了。所以以後也不要自作聰明地買什麼巧克力蛋糕給我。」

「嗯。」

接著，花宮重複著在木吉口中注入液體的動作。同樣的，花宮總是比木吉更清楚他的狀況，總是在他快承受不住時停下動作，讓他緩一緩，卻又不給他足夠的時間好好休息。

木吉終於喝完第三瓶飲料，睜開了雙眼，眼神略顯渙散的仰視著花宮。花宮每次看到木吉這種下意識的求助眼神總是會心裡一顫，但他很好的抑制住了那病態的興奮感，只是鼓勵性質的揉了揉木吉的頭，然後輕輕吻了下木吉的額頭。

「好了，第四瓶。」

「在那之前，我可以先去上個廁所嗎？」

「不行，先把該做的事情做完。」花宮不容置喙的道。

木吉所選的第四瓶，是市售最常見的運動飲料——寶礦力水得。

「那個，你先聽我解釋——」見花宮似乎有些要爆青筋的樣子，木吉緊張的說。

「你到底有沒有認真猜啊？還是就隨手挑最大眾的選擇？先是綠茶，又是咖啡，巧克力牛奶就算了，現在是運動飲料，嗯？」

「我只是想，花宮也是運動員嘛，以前打籃球什麼的，肯定也會喝——」

「很可惜，這瓶同樣也要進你胃裡。」花宮戲謔地說。「努力點啊，我這次可不會那麼仁慈。」

果不其然，花宮幾乎是不間斷的將整瓶飲料倒入木吉口中，木吉也只能努力地持續吞嚥。當花宮的手指順勢滑下木吉鼓動的喉結時，木吉終於忍不住打了個噴嚏，連帶的將一些液體噴灑在花宮的褲擋上。

「對不起對不起我真的不是故意的」木吉緊張的瞄了一眼花宮的表情，發現花宮並沒有動怒，只有一如往常的淡然。

「這帳先記著，繼續吧。」

木吉趕緊張開嘴，深怕花宮改變主意，後半瓶也很順利地全數吞入腹中。此時木吉已能感受到下腹明顯的壓力，但有鑒於剛剛自己犯了錯，木吉也不敢多說什麼，只是在花宮命令自己去拿最後一瓶飲料時，快速的將最後一個猜測叼過來。

花宮看到木吉最後一瓶飲料時微微愣了一下，連他也沒想到木吉會選這個。

花宮挑了挑眉，「你認真的？」

「因為我也沒看過你喝其他東西，想說乾脆賭賭看。」

「其實這選擇挺聰明的。」

木吉的最後一個猜測，便是最樸實不過的一瓶礦泉水。

「所以我猜對了嗎？」木吉期待的看著花宮。

「很可惜，還是沒有。」花宮壞笑的說，一邊將木吉下巴微抬。「沒關係，以後還有很多機會讓你慢慢猜，等你猜到的那天，大概也就不用訓練了。」然後滿意地看到木吉臉頰染上微微的紅暈，熟練地開始倒入的動作。

在木吉終於嚥下最後一滴水之後，原本扶著木吉下顎的手下滑到喉間，試探性地按了按提起的喉結，然後突然想到什麼似的，轉身從沙發旁的矮桌上拿起了項圈，扣在了木吉的脖頸上。

「聽好了，」花宮兩眼直盯著木吉，隨意地用手指撥弄了下係在項圈上的鈴鐺。「我還有工作要弄，你也知道我最討厭在做事情時思緒被打斷，所以我要你安靜地跪在這裡，不要亂動。」

花宮停頓了下，等到木吉點頭示意自己理解了，才繼續說：「然後，至於你剛才弄髒我衣服的懲罰，」花宮拉下褲頭，掏出自己的分身。

「我要你把它含在嘴裡。」花宮右手有力地托住木吉的後腦勺，將木吉壓向自己的胯下。「不要舔，含著就好。」

說完，花宮不再管木吉，調整了下沙發扶手尾端的小桌子，打開筆電開始做自己的事。

木吉看不到花宮在做什麼，而眼前的任務也奪取了木吉絕大部分的注意力。要不是花宮左手偶爾還會來回梳理一下木吉的頭髮，木吉很可能以為花宮早已忘了自己的存在。唾液開始在口中積累，不到三分鐘的時間，木吉便忍不住做了個吞嚥的動作，促使頸上的鈴鐺亮出一聲脆響。

「我說了，不要亂動。」花宮不滿的將木吉的頭壓得更深。「口水溢出來沒關係，專心點。」

一滴、兩滴、三滴。又過了十多分鐘，花宮棉質的休閒褲早已被木吉弄溼了一片，甚至有幾滴流到了沙發上。幸好沙發是皮製的，而平時潔癖上癮的花宮也沒說什麼，只是專心的做著自己的事。

然而，好景不常，另一端的壓力愈發強烈地在木吉腦中宣示主權，在內心掙扎了許久後，實在是忍不住的木吉終於鼓起勇氣抽離了花宮，抬起頭問：「花宮，我可以去上廁所嗎？」

「不行。」花宮卻只是嫌他厭煩似的，連看都沒看木吉一眼，擺了擺手示意木吉回到崗位。

木吉見花宮十分投入眼前的工作，也不敢多說什麼，只好逼著自己再忍忍。

為了轉移自己的注意力，木吉開始在腦海中朗誦小倉百人一首，可越是想轉移注意力，木吉越是坐立難安。所以當花宮暫時停下打字的動作，用指尖輕輕刮著自己後頸的絨毛時，木吉決定再次嘗試一下自己的運氣。

「花宮，我真的需要去上廁所。」

這次花宮終於轉頭看向了木吉，挑了挑眉，眼神未透露任何的情緒。「我讓你停下了嗎？」

「沒有，可是——」

「可是你因為自己的定力太差，就自作主張地違反我交代給你的規矩。」花宮眼神銳利的看著木吉。

「我願意放你去上廁所時，自然會告訴你。」說完，花宮也不給木吉回話的機會，強勢的又將木吉壓向自己的跨間。「現在，乖乖的等我把事情做完。」

然後，又這樣過了十多分鐘，距離木吉從便利商店回來也超過一小時了。木吉內心緊張害怕的情緒雜亂著，情緒積累多了，竟生出了些許的煩躁。

在三番兩次半刻意地觸動鈴鐺花宮都沒有反應後，木吉因直衝腦門的尿意顫抖了一下，終於再次堅持不住開口道：「花宮，」

「我不是說了，我不喜歡我的思緒被打斷嗎？」花宮沒有分神看向木吉，眉頭認真的皺了起來，彷彿在思考什麼難解的數學。

見花宮不願意搭理他，木吉也稍微有點控制不住自己的情緒。「花宮，我真的快不行了！如果你不希望我弄髒你的地毯——」

「這是你講話該有的態度嗎？」花宮關起螢幕看著木吉，聲音極度冰冷。

木吉被花宮的眼神嚇得直哆嗦，脾氣也瞬間軟了下來。可是他也知道自己真的到極限了，隨時都有崩潰的可能。如果木吉現在是站立著，或許還能靠小跑步多忍個幾秒鐘，可現在跪著的他卻沒有這項福利。

「拜託、花宮，讓我——」

見木吉態度軟了下來，花宮臉上的猙獰也收斂了些。

「木吉，你信任我嗎？」花宮右手來回搓揉著木吉的左臉頰，突然地問。

木吉疑惑地抬頭望著花宮，只見花宮唇角微微勾起，然後所有的一切都失去了控制。

花宮右腳狠力的踢向木吉的下腹，緊接著淚水開始在眼角氾濫打轉，木吉的褲子上也多了個深色水漬。然後木吉慢慢湧出的啜泣聲打破了寧靜，花宮安撫性的呢喃成了最後瓦解提防的助力，時間彷彿放慢了腳步，任由暗黃色的尿液一滴一滴地從牛仔褲滲出，在潔白色的絨毛毯上形成涓涓細流。

「噓、沒事了沒事了，木吉，看著我。」

木吉不清楚自己此時此刻的意識究竟是清醒還是不清醒，只是依稀聽到花宮這麼說，在抬眼望向花宮的雙眸時，便被一股深邃得可怕的瘋狂給束縛住。

似乎過了許久，時間終於步回正軌，膀胱的壓力也終於解除。可木吉卻感覺到自己內心似乎有什麼消失了，彷彿被掏空了什麼，瞳孔微張，慌張的眼神直盯著花宮。

花宮只是會意的笑了笑。一個三十歲的男人不受控制的失禁，尊嚴和一直以來的矜持逃離了自己的掌控，肯定會因為突如其來的空虛感而感到不安。

於是在花宮輕柔地用分身頂端摩搓著男人的下唇時，木吉很快的張嘴將之含入，貪婪的吸食著花宮的氣息。花宮則彷彿安撫野獸般，任由木吉從自己身上汲取能填補空洞的精神力，指腹輕而穩重的按壓木吉的頭皮，滿足地看著木吉憑藉著對自己的依賴，逐一修復被他擊潰的內心。


	3. 同居

「抱歉，回來晚了。」今晚加班才剛回到家的木吉，聲音顯得有些狼狽。

「沒事。」花宮早已洗好澡換了休閒服，正坐在沙發上翹著腳看著電視螢幕上的球賽。他隨手關掉了電視走進廚房。「晚餐還沒吃吧？幫你熱一下，你先去整理。」

「好。」木吉溫柔地對著花宮走進廚房的背影笑了笑，才又迅速回神的衝進浴室內整理。上次因為動作太慢被花宮懲罰的經驗記憶猶新，今日時間已晚，他可不想無端惹上麻煩。

木吉沒有等頭髮乾就坐上餐桌。自從兩人同居後，花宮似乎很自然地接了煮飯這個差事。其實木吉對於這件事挺愧疚的，家事這塊還是花宮承擔的多，畢竟木吉的工時長，待在家的時間少，而花宮幾乎在家裡電腦上就能完成一切工作。木吉也嘗試過在花宮面前提這件事，但總被對方以「我這是在養狗」的無所謂態度給帶過。

於是此時此刻木吉幸福地將一口菜送進嘴裡，花宮也難得極有耐心的陪在一旁，津津有味地看著木吉吃飯的模樣。

「鐵平。」一直坐在一旁靜觀的花宮忽然開口。

「怎麼了？」木吉晚餐吃了大約一半，轉頭看坐在右手邊的花宮。

「我想玩窒息。」

「啊？」木吉愣了大約十秒鐘，錯愕蒸散後才勾出內心的苦笑。花宮那語氣平淡的像是在說今晚想吃咖哩，出口的內容卻如危言般令人發顫。「怎麼突然提這個。」

花宮卻沒有要回應木吉的疑惑。「可以嗎？」

「這⋯⋯」木吉不安的咽了口水。

花宮的眼神看似無浪無濤，但不知怎的，木吉越是和對方相視，就越深刻的感受到那是最原始的、野獸般盯上獵物的眼神。雖然花宮用的是疑問句，其實並沒有留給他選擇的餘地。木吉根本不敢去想像自己若選擇拒絕的後果，求生本能很直接的警告他，花宮失控是任誰也惹不起的。

「行吧。」木吉放下筷子，努力壓抑自己的慌張。「我這週末沒事，看你想要什麼時候。」

花宮微微一笑，右手撐著下巴未曾動過。「我說的，是現在。」

木吉不自禁的抖了一下。下意識地想找藉口，諸如為時已晚，明早還要上班等，結果都被自己的的理智壓了下去。他克制不住自己的害怕與緊張，花宮的笑太過平靜，反而讓木吉警鈴大響，他知道他現在正踏在薄冰上，稍有不慎打破平衡，那在海底汲取能量的海嘯，很可能隨時翻天蓋地。

木吉不信任自己的聲音，於是只能沈默的點點頭。他隨著花宮走進浴室，在浴室地毯上跪下。花宮細膩地為他解開上衣的胸襟，高雅而緩慢地替木吉除去一切衣物，然後用一條黑絲綢奪走了木吉的視力。

木吉聽到水龍頭開水的聲音。他不知道水是熱的還是冰的，不知道還要流多久浴缸才會滿溢，甚至無法確定花宮還在不在自己身邊。黑暗是恐懼的最佳放大鏡，木吉開始不可抑制的顫抖，牙齒與牙齒因顫抖而輕撞的聲音大的震耳，直到花宮用沾著溫水的指間輕觸他的臉龐，他才稍微平復。

他多希望花宮能說些話。但傳入木吉耳裡的，只有那遲來的關水聲。然後他毫無反抗的任由花宮將他的雙手放到身後，用棉繩將他的手腕綑綁起來。

花宮繞回木吉身前，用指尖輕抬木吉的下巴，滿意地看到木吉不自然地滾動喉結。他彎下腰把體型比自己大的褐髮男人抱起，置入浴缸。

在木吉看不到的地方，花宮像是要穩住自己似的後退了兩步，深深吸了口氣。彷彿被注入高濃度的興奮劑，花宮臉上裂出了誇張的笑容，不是為了做戲給誰看，而是很單純的、發自內心深處的，對於即將做的事的期待。

花宮像是一名專業的護士，調整木吉的姿勢讓他背靠著浴缸的壁面。然後他用左臂彎圈住木吉的肩頸，讓木吉的後腦勺枕在自己的上臂。

他花了幾秒鐘的時間欣賞木吉胸口起伏製造的水波，將他小口小口呼吸的模樣納入眼底。然後，他沾濕了右手的毛巾，輕而柔的覆蓋上木吉的口鼻。

他開始在心裡默默數秒。花宮的動作並不粗暴，相反的非常溫柔細膩。右手拿著毛巾的壓力是慢慢、慢慢施壓的，起初木吉還能從間隙中吸入點空氣，然後氧氣被一點一點的逼走，身體徒勞無功的開始吞嚥，直到最後他克制不住的開始拳打腳踢，像一隻被捕撈上岸的魚，不受控制。

待木吉掙扎了好幾秒後，花宮才大發慈悲的把毛巾移開。可沒給木吉好好喘口氣的時間，濕毛巾馬上又覆蓋在口鼻上。這次花宮並沒有像第一次一樣漸進，而是直接用了全力。

同樣的，花宮饒有興致地看著木吉無謂的掙扎，甚至到木吉的臉色都有點發紫了，才好心放過他。然後第三次，花宮沒有用毛巾，而是將木吉整顆頭壓進水裡。第四次又換回了毛巾，並且在木吉開始掙扎時輕輕地用左手勾了勾他的耳垂。第五次，木吉整顆頭被押入了水裡，雙腳不受控的開始踢打壁面時，花宮的手拂上他的小腹，隨意的遊走。

「花——」

木吉忍不住想出聲求饒，剛出口的字語卻被毛巾迅速淹沒。花宮以最簡單粗暴的方式，告訴他他已無能為力，是隻任人宰割的羔羊，只能接受花宮施予的一切。

又是新一輪的凌虐。有時花宮會用毛巾，有時花宮會直接按壓木吉的頭，使得木吉毫無防患能力。隨著木吉的掙扎越來越強烈，花宮雙眼裡的瘋狂也愈來愈張揚，在掙扎時的輕觸安撫也更肆意妄為。

就這樣一二再、再而三，直到木吉心態完全崩潰，任憑花宮擺弄自己。四肢因掙扎而佈滿了瘀青，木吉卻感受不到任何疼痛。事實上，他已無精力去想自己做了一個多麽可怕的決定，毫無底線的讓另一個人為所欲為。

「木吉。」花宮低聲呢喃。

木吉懷疑自己感動哭了。彷彿等了半個世紀，才終於等到這聲輕喚。聽到聲音的剎那木吉也吸入了一口新鮮空氣，此時此刻，花宮便是木吉的救贖。

木吉張了張嘴，但大腦已混屯到他不確定自己有沒有嘗試去發音。倒是他感受到浴池裡的水壓變了，花宮似乎跨坐到自己身上，然後，氧氣又再次被切斷。

這之後，花宮執行著相同的刑罰。唯一不同的是，花宮開始會在放過木吉的剎那呼喊他的名字，甚至用手扶住木吉的分身。木吉的分身並無法到達勃起狀態，花宮僅僅是漫不經心地以一種逗貓的心態，隨意地玩弄。

木吉的精力早就被抽乾了。身體還是會條件反射的掙扎，喉嚨還是會發出困獸的哀號，但內心已病的無力，淺意識似乎也接受了花宮的入侵與全權掌控。正當木吉瀕臨昏迷的邊緣，他的眼罩被拿開了。光照進了他的瞳孔，視野被積成窪的淚水弄得模糊。

「最後一次了。木吉，看著我。」

花宮的聲音誘惑迷人。木吉對上花宮的雙眸，那深沈的眼珠裡，有佔有慾、有狂妄、有興奮、有貪婪⋯⋯太多太複雜，根本讀不清。他自己的感受也濁成了泥，像病毒般向周遭散播觸手。

明明還未適應周遭的亮光，木吉的雙眼卻像是磁鐵般直吸著花宮的視線。花宮嘴角一翹，白毛巾再度剝奪了生命線，將木吉推至窒息的斷崖。

* * *

那之後木吉花了一天的時間才恢復平靜。他記得在花宮拿開毛巾的最後那一剎那，身體反射性地撲向花宮，好似花宮才是氧氣來源。木吉先是將頭埋在花宮的頸窩用力地吸了吸，然而光是氣息無法撫平內心的焦躁，於是他開始舔，舔完後又像手足無措的小動物般開始啃咬，咬累了又開始吸。當時的木吉毫無理智可言，全靠本能驅使，刺激著他從花宮身上奪取一切可以彌補安全感的信息。

由於木吉近乎是無意識地做出這些行為，啃咬的力道絲毫沒有收斂，在花宮潔白的皮膚上留下一圈又一圈的牙印。花宮也大方的遷就著對方，咬得肩頸都出血瘀青，連眼皮都不眨一下，放任對方無釐頭的咬嚙。甚至可以說，花宮是享受的，享受著木吉在徹底崩潰時克制不住流露出對自己的需求。

似乎是把頸窩處的氣息都吸食乾淨了，木吉開始往下舔舐啃咬。花宮一樣任憑他為所欲為，僅僅是輕輕用雙手去環抱全身發抖的木吉，直到木吉近乎要把頭埋進水裡，花宮才調整了姿勢坐在浴缸邊緣。接著木吉就順其自然的，略顯饑渴地張口將花宮的整根陰莖納入口中。不知從幾何時，這已成了木吉找安全感的下意識行為。這樣的口交毫無技術可言，花宮的陰莖也未必會完全勃起，可木吉總是吸的很用力又貪婪，彷彿這麼做就能取回自己破碎的靈魂。

當木吉低著頭努力舔舐時，在木吉看不到的地方，花宮總是以極其危險而深邃的眼神，用微張的瞳孔將這一幕幕吞噬進腦海中。他會用手去輕輕撫摸木吉的頭髮，不厭其煩地一遍又一遍梳理著那棕色的毛髮，心裡卻不可抑制的幻想著自己皙白的手指收緊於木吉喉結的場景。想到這，托在木吉後腦勺的手掌會不自覺地使力，迫使木吉去頂住已硬挺的龜頭。然後看著生理性的淚水從對方眼角泛出，花宮會滿意的笑一笑，在木吉開始乾嘔時又找回一點理智，放鬆力道。

不過不論花宮如何對待，早已沒有在用大腦思考的木吉，只是賣力地去舔去吸，直到花宮主動抽離為止。那天花宮花了很大的力氣才將木吉拖到床上，而木吉始終輕顫著緊抱自己，深怕花宮逃走似的。

隔天早上起來時，木吉仍未放鬆力道的緊抱著花宮。 花宮一睜眼，看到的便是對方用小動物般緊張又可憐的眼神盯著自己，讓他不禁懷疑對方是不是一整夜沒睡。

花宮沒說話，就這樣放任木吉把重量壓在自己的右手臂上。他替對方打了通電話請假，然後他們兩人就這樣在床上又躺了幾小時，誰都沒有動。後來是花宮受不了要下床弄早餐，木吉則全程緊跟著花宮走進廚房。當花宮站在爐台前開火時，木吉彷彿支撐不住無力地跪坐在花宮腳邊，緊緊圈住花宮的左腳。花宮沒說什麼，只是毫無表情的瞟了他一眼，覺得對方著實像一隻失魂落魄的大型犬。

整天下來，木吉就處在這樣無神的狀態。花宮走到哪他就跟到哪，花宮站著或坐著不動時，他就會全身無力地跪倒，然後緊挨著花宮的一隻腳。花宮餵他吃飯時他會機械式的開口，幫他貼紗布時也會配合的伸出四肢，但除此之外沒有其他反應。

花宮也沒有特意和他說話，正常的進行著日常的瑣事。直到傍晚時分他坐在沙發上看著電視，木吉則坐在他腳跟前的地毯，頭枕在花宮的大腿上，似乎是有些累了，花宮才試探性的開口。

「鐵平。」

木吉抬眼看向了花宮。

「好點了嗎？」

其實花宮私心並不想打破現在的狀態。這樣一個依賴他、需要他的木吉只有在精神徹底崩潰時才會難得的出現，更別說這次更是稀有的持續了一整天。可花宮知道他必須拿捏好分寸，在木吉自己即將脫離這種失魂狀態前先將他拉出，這樣一來木吉潛意識裡會相信只有自己有這份能力把他拉回現實，也會在下次即將崩潰時更沒有顧忌與反抗，信任著花宮終究會賜予他救贖。

「嗯。」木吉輕輕地回應，朝花宮點頭。

花宮一把將木吉拉起，讓他坐在自己身邊。花宮身手攬住了木吉的腰，木吉也順勢地靠在了花宮肩膀上。興許是昨晚沒睡好，木吉很快地就昏睡過去，在進入夢鄉前的最後一絲意識，是花宮在自己的髮梢上落下蜻蜓點水的一吻。


End file.
